Oryon
Oryon is a danish alpha sky dragon and a recurring character of Disney's The Little Merman: Next Generations. Oryon is also the mate of Cephyiss, the mother of Orion and the queen of the denmark dragon colony. Background Biography Oryon was born in Denmark to a colony of dragons, unlike most sky dragons of her generation, she is an alpha dragon, a rare type of his species, as Oryon possesses the same physical and mystical attributes of common dragons; but these said physical and mystical attributes are at a far greater extent. Cephyiss grew up to become the largest, strongest, wisest and most powerful female dragon of her colony. At some point, Oryon met and fell in love Cephyiss, the king of the Denmark dragon colony, becoming Cephyiss' mate and the queen of there dragon colony, and they have a son; named Orion. Personality TBA Physical appearance Oryon has blue reptile-like skin, four long legs, a long neck and tail, a short snout, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of her head, she also has emerald green eyes. Oryon also has two long bat-like wings attached to her arms; similar to a bat's. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Alpha Dragon physiology:' As a result of Oryon's alpha dragon heritage, she possesses incredible levels of physical attributes; such as strength, durability, endurance, speed, agility, reflexes, flexibility, mobility, jumping, leaping, senses, etc. As a fire, Oryon can generate, create, project and manipulate fire, also as an alpha dragon; her physical and mystical attributes surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of alpha dragons. As Oryon gets older; his physical and mystical attributes further increases. **'Fire breath:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Oryon can breathe bright white fire from her nostril or mouth; that can melt, burn or destroy almost any substance known to humans, merpeople, cecaelias and sharkanians respectively; it's destructive force is equivalent to that of an inferno. **'Pyrogenesis:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Oryon can generate, create and project bright white fire from her entire body. **'Pyrokinesis:' As a dragon of the element of fire, Oryon can manipulate fire; for example, she can illuminate fire to help her comrades see in dark areas or to keep them warm in extremely cold temperatures and environments, she can also release a wave of fire from her entire body that can incapacitate or injure Oryon's opponents; depending on how much heat is building up inside her body. **'Ergogenesis:' As a fire dragon, Oryon can generate, create and project various kinds of bright golden energy from his entire body. **'Ergokinesis:' As a fire dragon, Oryon can manipulate various kinds of energy. **'Energy absorption:' As a fire dragon, Oryon can absorb various kinds of energy. **'Camouflage:' As a sky dragon, Oryon can blend within mountain environments of her surrounding; making it almost impossible for Oryon's opponents to see her. She can also change the color of her skin; from blue to white and brown respectively. **'Animal strength:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a dragon; for example, she can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, she can also overpower common dragons and fight on par against alpha dragons with little effort. **'Animal durability:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of durability, even for a dragon; as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate her skin, bullets, arrows and bolts also will bounce off her, as the rock dragon is impervious to these said weapons. **'Animal endurance:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a dragon; for example, she is able to endure powerful blows from common dragons and alpha dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal speed:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a dragon; for example, she can move at amazing high-hypersonic speeds (regardless whether or not she is in the sky, on the land or in the water) as she can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, her speed also surpasses that of common dragons and rivals that of alpha dragons. **'Animal agility:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a dragon; for example, she can maneuver in the air or water with incredible agility; despite her massive size. **'Animal reflexes:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a dragon; as Oryon's reflexes are so fast, that she can respond to attacks within seconds. **'Animal flexibility:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a dragon. **'Animal mobility:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a dragon. **'Animal jumping:' Oryon can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that she has the ability to fly. **'Animal leaping:' Oryon can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that she has the ability to fly. **'Animal stamina:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a dragon; as she can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods of time. **'Animal eyesight:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a dragon; as she can see at vast distances. **'Night vision:' Like all dragons, Oryon can see clearly in the dark, even under water; making it impossible for her opponents to sneak up on her or her prey to hide from her in dark areas. **'Thermal vision:' Like all reptiles, Oryon can see thermal signatures, even under water; making it impossible for her opponents to sneak up on her or her prey to hide from her in dark areas. **'Animal hearing:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a dragon; as she can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal smelling:' Oryon possesses incredible feats of sense of smell, even for a dragon; as she can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Due to her dragon heritage, Oryon can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a dragon; for example, she is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Oryon's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for her to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Oryon is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Because Oryon is not an aquatic/marine creature, she is also immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. **'Thermoendurance:' As a fire dragon; Oryon is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Animal longevity:' As a dragon, Oryon has an extremely long lifespan; as Oryon will liver to be 31,000 years old. **'Flight:' Due to her wings; Oryon can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 25 and at high altitudes. **'Razor-sharp teeth:' Like all dragons, Oryon possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice respectively. **'Razor-sharp claws:' Like all dragons, Oryon possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of her talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice respectively. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader:' Oryon is amazingly intelligent and wise, even for a dragon; for example, due to her extended lifespan, which has granted her almost ten millenniums of wisdom and experience, as her intellect is equal to that of a human's, she is also able to quickly figure out the strength, weaknesses and fighting style(s) of her opponent(s), by simply engaging them a few times in direct combat, as well as the fact Oryon can even use her opponents own tactics against them. As the queen of the denmark dragon colony; Oryon is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader *'Master combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by other older and more experienced dragons of the denmark dragon colony, Oryon is a highly skilled combatant, as her almost ten millenniums of combat training and experience, makes her one of the most skilled combatant in the entire denmark dragon colony. Also, like most dragons; Oryon utilizes his incredible strength, speed and agility in battle to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Oryon roars, gestures and growls, much like any animal would, despite this, like all dragons; Oryon is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Oryon is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin respectively. Weaknesses *'Oxygen:' Because Oryon is technically not a sea dragon, she cannot breathe underwater; if she remains underwater for too long, she will lose consciousness and eventually drown. Despite this, Oryon can at least hold her breath for long periods of time (20 hours). *'Decapitation:' Despite her accelerated healing factor, if Oryon's head is cut off from her body; she will permanently be killed, however, due to her skin, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. *'Magical weapons:' Certain magical weapons can penetrate or bypass Oryon's incredibly durable skin. Trivia *Oryon will be 9,994 years old at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 9,995 years old (middle-aged years; in dragon years). Category:European characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters